User blog:Prodigy X/Naruto: Yoha Auditions
Hello NF users! ^_^ Your local neighborhood Prodigy here with a new team and plot to consider joining. Background This story will center around my new character Taiga Kamishiō who is known by the alias "Uchiha Slayer". He is a native of Kirigakure and is the illegitimate son of and a soon-to-be-determined (created) male from the Kamishiō Clan. He is currently listed as a and left the village with his sister (this spot still needs to be filled, -wink, wink, hint, hint-), having been vilified by his clansmen and peers. He is a tough-as-nails shinobi who often comes off as a bitter old man but always treats his friends with respect. The story itself is set in a post- setting (exactly 17 years after the war) and is centered around Taiga assembling a team, Tohoshi. His, and by default the team's, goal is to rid the world of the Uchiha Clan, a clan that was supposedly killed off by . He has a deep seated hatred of the clan but no one knows the reason behind this except for Taiga. Many surmise that his hatred stems from the crippling damage his mother, Meī, received at the hands of Madara during the war. Essentially, the story will entail the struggles of his eight member team of rogue ninja as they hunt down various Uchiha clan members, as well as those who aid them. The team, as an aside note, does travel in four man platoons (Taiga leads one while another ninja will temporarily head the other). They congregate back into the eight man team for big targets and missions (kinda like Voltron :P). They also take several side missions, such as helping guard treasures and VIPs. Essentially, they take the missions that nations don't want anyone knowing about, making them like hitmen also. Criteria The following is a set of criteria that I have created for membership to the team and story as a whole. These MUST be met for membership to the team but some may be ignored if someone wishes to join JUST the story. I will NOT be accepting characters to join the story until the team is filled. Please note that these are subject to change at my connivence, should I think of anymore. *Original clans only! (Unless the clan is a canon clan with very little development, such as , , etc.) *Original powers only! (Unless the power is a canon power with little to no development, such as Soap Bubble Ninjutsu, Scorch Release, etc.) *Original pictures only! (I expect the character to actually be from Naruto (hence the name of the site). Also, original images are super easy to find on places like DA and Photobucket (I prefer photobucket images, by the way). There are literally THOUSANDS of RPCs and OCs that people have done; some are even up for adoption. DON'T BE LAZY! I feel very strongly about this and this could be the reason I reject your character...) *Absolutely NO or ! (The only exception to this is Sharingan and they are ONLY for the team to kill.) *One character per person until as many people who wish to join have joined. If all slots are not filled at this point, double slots will be offered, starting with myself. Accepted Users/Characters These are the accepted users and characters who are allowed to participate in the story. There are 8 slots available, since it is an eight man team, but do not forget about auditions to be in the story once the team is full. Accepted Tohoshi Users/Characters *User:Prodigy1322: Taiga Kamishiō *User:SususkaSpirit: TBA Accepted Naruto: Yoha Users/Characters *NOT YET BEING ACCEPTED Thank you all for your time and I hope to hear from all who wish to join. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to post here or on my message wall and I will get back to you when I can. In addition, if you meet me on chat (when my iPod is not being a piece of... -ahem-), I will be able to discuss the character with you one on one. You have two weeks to submit a character and fix any necessary problems with them; the deadline is listed below. Godspeed and Excelsior! Prodigy (Speak and Be Heard) 21:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) "AUDITIONS" END ON: June 12th, 2013 Category:Blog posts